totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset over Hawaii
Genre: Drama Rating: PG Character(s): '''Gwen, Geoff '''Summary: Bridgette has died after many years of trying to save the beautiful island of Hawaii. Unfortunately, it wasn't a very nice death. Gwen and Geoff are in Hawaii and are hoping for some way to fix the empty voids death has left in their hearts. Disclaimer: This is a one-shot using two characters from the Total Drama franchise and mentioning three from the franchise as well. Author's Note: Hello, people of Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki! I'm a new story writer around here. Please comment, it is appreciated and feel free to contact me on my talk page or the discussion page of this fanfiction at anytime. Thank you! - --[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She' took the]] midnight train 18:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Author's Second Note: After awhile of this one-shot lingering on my back, I decided to recreate this story, but revolving around more Total Drama related characters. So, I present to you, "Sunset over Hawaii." --But rumour has it I'm the one 16:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sunset over Hawaii Paint I am nothing more than a drop of paint on a canvas. I maybe a beautiful color, but I will one day fade. Without me, you need to continue with the canvas of your life. I hope you live to love the color of yourself. Paint ~ Gwen sat by his side every second of every day. She didn't love him, but she loved her. Gwen reminded herself that she was not the one he loved, it was Bridgette. "Geoff," Gwen says every now and then, "you always have to remember that she loved you. You were the only boy in her eyes. No one stood a chance in her life compared to you." "I know, but I wish they hadn't poisoned her!" Geoff cries out. He puts his wet face into Gwen's shoulder. Ugh, Gwen thinks to herself,'' I wish she was still here. She would know what to do.'' Gwen had seen Bridgette everyday of her life since the end of Total Drama. They became inseperable by their early 20s and hadn't settled down until their late 20s. Gwen had married Duncan, but Courtney had other plans. She hired a hitman to kill me, but it killed him instead. Gwen sighs. "I know how you feel. Losing a life partner." Geoff looks up. He had forgotten all about Duncan. "How did you cope?" Gwen thought. She wasn't really sure if she ever did cope with it. She never really cried about his death. He died saving someone he truly loved. But she still thought it over. How could a party boy like Geoff get over an environmental surfer chick as nice as Bridgette? Then something struck Gwen. The only way to get over lost love is to find someone else to fill the void. Geoff was still looking at Gwen to answer the question, when Gwen looked back up. She pulled him in and kissed him. It was a long kiss, and it was also good. Gwen stopped kissing him and asked, "Does that answer your question?" Geoff nodded and went back to kissing Gwen. Above them, the beautiful Hawaii Sun was starting to fade under the horizon. The birds flew out of the Hawaiian trees, as well, and so did Bridgette's spirit. ~ Love Love can conquer anything, even the clutches of evil Love can be the beautiful flower in the garden that glimmers more than the rest Love can be a feeling of utter happiness that no one else can interfere with Love is hope Category:One-Shots Category:Lindsay's Stories